OCXOC Request
by Tommy-The-Panda
Summary: Read for info.
1. Chapter 1

Hello readers! I see how much DeathPrincess821 loves to do it, so why not me? That's right, OCXOC request lemons! But DeathPrincess821 doesn't to lemons, but I DOOO! X)

But, I DO have rules!

Rule One- No rape.

Rule Two- No incest.

Rule Three- I want this ID filled out! I want to know what kind of lemon, where, who with who, and a word. Yes a word, like

OCXOC - TommyXFuzz Ball

Word - Dress

Where - At Fuzz Ball's house, when Annie's gone.

So yeah! Please PM me for it, I well make a lemon of my OC and DeathPrincess821's OC to show you what my lemons are like.

Anyways, the ID:

Name:**  
**

Age:

Gender:

Species:

Appearance:

Personality:

Bio:

Likes: .

Dislikes:

Friends:

Enemies:

Love Interest:

Now, the other other ID:

OCXOC -

Word -

Where -


	2. Chapter 2 - Friendship

Things gettin' hot & heavy! One from Boony832! Oh yeah, in every lemon they well be in anthro, unless you want them anime or real HTF form.

OCXOC - HickXFang!

Word – Friendship

Where – Hick's House

**…**

Fang was sitting on Hick's couch, he was off making popcorn as she gazed at the TV. She was wearing a purple hoodie with the hood down, black skinny jeans, with a bandana around her forehead and the rest of her head. Her fur was black, with white on the tip of her tail. Her eyes purple and filled with life.

She was thinking of Hick, she had liked him for a while now. And she didn't know how to tell him; little did she know he also liked her. Hick came back, holding a bowl of popcorn and sitting down by her. "Thanks, Hick." She smiled.

"No problem, anything for a friend."

Hick gave a small nod. They watched the two people on the TV until the actors started to kiss. They blushed and change the channel. The two both put out their paws to the bowls and touched each other paw. They looked up at each other, Fang sharply pecked him on the lips and turned away.

"Sorry! I was just being a dumbass!"

Hick grabbed her chin, he slowly pulled her lips to his and kissed her deeply. "Anything for a friend…" He grinned, making her blush more. He picked her up like a wife in the wedding and carried her to the bedroom. She held her breath and looked up at him. What she ready?

He gently laid her down and got on top of her, Fang watched as he took off her shoes, socks, skinny jeans, hoodie and shirt, he unwrapped the bandana. He took off his shirt and kissed her again. She moaned into the kiss as he licked around her cheeks.

Then, he put his paw between her legs, she gasped as she felt him put his finger in. He jerked it in and out, then, he put in another one. She didn't relax and she started to feel pain. "Relax." He said in a smooth voice, making her relax to the touch. She felt him put more fingers going in.

"P-please s-stop…" She pleaded. "I-I n-need t-t-to get u-use t-to it."

Hick nodded, still going in and out as he lowered his head to her chest and began to suck her nibble. She groaned as he put another finger in, and he felt the wetness. He grinned and removed his fingers and moved over to the pussy. He began to lick it, making Fang yelp in shock then turned to groans.

She felt herself coming close and tried to tell him. But she started cumming as she screamed his name. He put his penis up to her lips, she opened her mouth and licked the tip. He moaned, she began to suck, until she heard him screaming and the watery of something sweet, but bitter at the same time.

He finally lowered his body and out of nowhere fucked her. She screamed in pleasure as the next hour they fucked until they couldn't even move. She watched as Hick covered her and himself, he wrapped his arms around her.

"Anything for a friend."

…

**YES! My first ever lemon, is it good? I'll get better, SOON! As long as you PM! XD**


	3. Chapter 3 - Dress

**Boony832, I am SO sorry! I had the file but my little brother deled it! So…Its gone, and I am making a new rule; One request for each person. So yeah, again, sorry but here's the one I am doing. Fuzz Ball X Tommy The Panda.**

OCXOC – Fuzz Ball X Tommy The Panda

Word – Dress

Where – Fuzz Ball's house, when Annie's gone.

…

Fuzz Ball was in his room, he was waiting for his boyfriend to come. He was lying on his stomach, reading a book as he waited, he was a dark blue cat with purple highlights, and light blue eyes. A knock on the door made Fuzz Ball jump up. He tried to run, but he was wrapped up in his covers and fell onto the floor.

Huffing in his cheeks, he unwrapped himself and ran downstairs. He opened the door and saw an overweight black and white panda wearing a short sleeved green shirt, gray blue jeans that go to his knees, a red scarf wrapped around his head, sharp buck teeth, and gray green eyes. Fuzz Ball hugged him and welcomed him inside.

They were sitting on the couch, watching TV. Fuzz Ball was cuddling into him, Tommy looked down at him. He had wanted to go to the next level for a while now, since they had been dating for a year!

When he had tried anything somehow AnUie ran out of nowhere and put a knife up to his neck. Tommy had an idea. "Hey Fuzzy?"

"Yes, Tomie?" He answered**, **smiling innocently.

"Uhhh, want to play a game?"

"Alright." Fuzz Ball said, sitting up.

"Okay, we play a video game, and whoever wins makes the other do something."

"…Okay?..."

…

"Tomie! I don't want to!"

"You have to, I won."

"But- but!"

"Come on…" Tommy purred, Fuzz Ball walked out of his bedroom wearing a tight lime green dress, it gone to his hips, and was tight enough to show all of his body, and had empire waist.

"Please, can I take it off now?" Fuzz Ball begged, his face filly red. Tommy stepped closer, making it where his chest touched Fuzz Ball's neck. He looked up meekly.

"Not yet~."

"When?"

"Soon, just, relax." Tommy cooed in a smooth voice. Fuzz Ball felt Tommy pull him softly into his room, and took him to the bed.

"Wha—" Was all Fuzz Ball could say before feeling Tommy pinned him down. Tommy kissed him, Fuzz Ball moaned into the kiss. Tommy kissed down to his neck, Fuzz Ball gasped.

"W-wait, Tomie!"

"I've been waiting too long." Tommy groined, Fuzz Ball tried to relax as Tommy unzipped the dress. "T…Tomie…" Fuzz Ball moaned, his right upper eyelid lowered. His blush deeper than ever. Tommy kissed him again as his left paw ran down Fuzz Ball's chest, then stomach, and finally between his legs, Fuzz Ball forgot to put under where on. The panda began to rub up and down on his penis.

"T-Tomie…I-I feel f-f-funny…" Fuzz Ball blushed, Tommy grinned.

"That's how it should feel."

Tommy licked his lips and rubbed up once more before feeling Fuzz Ball cuming, Fuzz Ball started yell his name. Tommy smiled and stopped. He took Fuzz Ball's dress off and put his dick up to his boyfriend's lips. "Suck."

Fuzz Ball did so, Tommy began to moan, in the cat's mouth was wet, and his dick in the small mouth, was tight. He shoved his penis in, and out. He held on the bedpost as Fuzz Ball sucked and he shoved in and out. Fuzz Ball began to gag when Tommy came, Tommy shipped out and took off his shirt.

He looked down at between of Fuzz Ball, wet, red and hot. Tommy became harder looking at it, he fingered Fuzz Ball with two fingers. Fuzz Ball yelped and teared up. "Shh, it's okay." Tommy smiled warmly. He put another finger in, Fuzz Ball bucked into them. The pain and the pleasure mixing together as Tommy shoved in Fuzz Ball's wet core.

Finally he pulled out and grabbed his own penis and put it up to the hole, then he realized something, Fuzz Ball's dick was bigger than his. He was shocked at this, but he just shoved into him. He started gentle. Then began to go harder. Tommy hit one part that made Fuzz Ball's breath hitch.

"D-do that a-again p-please…" Fuzz Ball pleaded. Tommy smirked and hit that spot over and over again. Blood started to come out, but Tommy didn't care, but when Fuzz Ball started to whimper in pain, with no pleasure he to be gentler.

This kept going until they both came, Tommy slipped out of him before he did. Fuzz Ball was breathless. Tommy lay down and wrapped his arms around Fuzz Ball.

…

Annie came home from a long day's work; she had been worked to the bone and was happy to be home, It was 12:21 AM and couldn't wait to have dinner. Annie walked up the stairs. She opened the door of Fuzz Ball's door to ask if he had made dinner when she saw his boyfriend and him in the bed naked. She screamed at the top of her voice. Fuzz Ball awoke and jumped up.

"M-master! I-it's not what it looks like!" Fuzz Ball cried, Tommy awoke and smirked at Annie.

"Yes it is, we fucked."

"YOU'RE DEAD!" AnUie pulled out a knife and ran at Tommy, Fuzz Ball screamed as AnUie grabbed him by the neck and threw him out the window. Running downstairs to kill the panda. Fuzz Ball sat there for a minute. Then gone to the shower.

…


	4. Chapter 4- Wrestling

**I am sorry to Boony, I have been doing many other things and had forgiven this. But I'm doing it, bitches!**

**...**

Wildly set on Boony, the filly naked tiger jerked deeper into his dick, Boony, only feeling pleasure, then felt bad for the tiger, he jumped up and pinned her down. She gave him a shocked look, as Boony smirked. He began to kiss her as his other paw ran down her body.

She gasped into the kiss as he started to play with his fingers inside her pussy, hitting the spot. She gasped, she leaded in and kissed his chest, before he felt himself starting to cum, he pulled out. Wildly sighed, giving Boony a glare. "We're dating now."

"U-um...Alright..."

...

**I know its short...But wanting to do some other things and I'm tired and brain dead from having to fight off a stalker for my girlfriend, AND then a obsessive friend of hers! WHY DOES EVERYONE WANT DEATHPRINCESS821?!**


	5. Chapter 5- Job Mommy Powers!

**After saving her from every rapist its time to have her kill me! :D Requested...BY ME! X3 But I wanted to make this, and DeathPrincess821 told me once she was alright with me using her OCs...HAHA!**

**OCXOC - Annie The Cat X Lumpy The Moose (I know I'm breaking my own rule! But they're cute together!)**

**Word - Job/Mommy powers  
**

**Where - Work Place.**

**...**

Annie gazed up at the air in joy, her first day on the job! She held up her chainsaw and turned to her co worker, Lumpy. "Thanks for getting me the job, Lumpy!" She smiled sweetly, leaving Lumpy to blush.

"It ain't no trouble!" Lumpy smiled dumbly, Annie giggled. She tried to start her chainsaw, she tilted her head. The brown cat sighed and turned to Lumpy.

"How do I turn it on?"

"I dunno!" Lumpy shouted suddenly, Annie swag the large weapon in the air.

"BUT WE HAVE DO TO THIS BEFORE GIGGLES FIND US!" Annie cried, the job at paw, was cutting down a few trees, to build a few houses for some new townspeople moving in. Giggles would use the chainsaw on them if she saw them, so they wanted to finish soon, Lumpy, having somewhat of a brain, knew this.

"I forgot!" Lumpy shouted, he put on his safely glasses and grabbed the chainsaw. He tried to start it, but it started out of nowhere and cut out one of his yellow antler, Lumpy screamed as the other dumb animal yelled. They ran in circles until the chainsaw stopped. Annie realized she was holding on his head, her whole body pressed onto him.

Lumpy was blushing madly, making a nice, warm pillow for Annie. Annie soon got off, "Is your antler okay?"

"I dunno! What if I bleed out?!" Lumpy then began to sweat and ran around again.

"I could look at it! I could stop the bleeding! I have mommy powers!" Annie said, pointing at her flat chest. Lumpy stopped, and rubbed his head.

"Mommy powers?" Lumpy asked.

"YEAH!" Annie laughed, "Sit down, I'll show you!"

Lumpy sat down on the cut down tree, Annie walked over at him, she smiled and kissed his antler. Lumpy blushed, then said. "M-my chest is h-hurting...Could you use your mommy powers?"

Annie smiled, "Of course! I'll help anyone!" Annie then unbutton his dark green shirt, the small woman looked up at him, "where does it hurt?"

"A-all o-over..." Lumpy lied, Annie shook her head in shock.

"Amazing...Why does it hurt so badly all of the sudden?" Annie asked, rubbing her chin.

"It must of been all that stuff with the chainsaw!" Lumpy lied, still a little shocked _he_ was making this up, people always told him he was dumb, so fooling someone was odd for him, but it was happening. Annie shrugged, believing even more bull in the past. She kissed his chest in little circles, Lumpy began to moan, Annie jerked back.

"Am I hurting you?" She asked meekly.

"N-no! Its helpin'! Please finish! Dearin'!" He begged, Annie started again, then stopped.

"Is it...Better?" Annie question, Lumpy, feeling hot, wanted more, Annie was too trusting. She trusted anyone...And being used would have happened sometime, better a friend, then a monster, right?

"Ah...Guess..." Lumpy sighed, knowing enough not to milk the cow too much, or it could become sore.

Annie started to button his shirt, it was odd how she was so childish she needed someone to help her with every little thing and then she could be so motherly. "Does anywhere else hurt?" Annie asked suddenly, a small, innocent blush over her small cheeks. The woman, who has been a mother since fifteen years old, that was now 20, had a small body, flat chested, barely any hips to none at all. She had a baby face, in a word, she was a pervert dream girl.

But Lumpy wasn't a pervert, was he? He was being a gentleman about all of this, he wasn't forcing her into anything, she's been willy to all of this. "Y-yeah...M-my legs..."

"Oh geez...Your just hurt everywhere." She smiled, unzipping his pants, then looked down at his boots. "Oops." She giggled as she untied his boots. Lumpy pulled them off, then ribbed off his pants.

"Thanks, that was helpful." Annie tilted her head and grinned purely. Lumpy sat down again. "Could you point where it hurts?"

Lumpy point near between his legs. "U-um...Fuzz Ball told me not to touch there..."

Fuzz Ball, her room-mate, told her many things. Like "Stranger Danger", or where to touch on someone's else body. "Did he ever tell you do be helpful to others?"

"Y-yes..." Annie said, she looked down, rubbing her paws together.

"Then...Wouldn't Fuzz Ball want to help others?"

"Y...yes..." Annie let out a sigh and kissed where he request, Lumpy let out, a husky groan, his under-where becoming tighter. Then, she stopped.

"I think I lost all of my mommy power..." She squeaked. Lumpy growled, then smirked once more and lead into her face. Annie gazing into ocean blue eyes, filled with love, and lust.

"Then maybe I could use my daddy powers on you?"

"What's that?"

Lumpy gently pushed her down and pulled up her shirt, then, blew a raspberry on her soft stomach. She laughed loudly. Lumpy smirked and pulled it up more, then, finally it was filly off. Lumpy then, blew another raspberry onto her cheek. Another loud giggle. Lumpy put his sloppy lips on her thin furred and even lips of the young woman. Annie pushed away. "What are you doing?!"

"Using my daddy powers on your lips, is it working?"

"I-I don't know..." Annie said weakly, Lumpy pushed her down once again, and then, he kissed her again, his under-where so tight, the cock finally found the hole out of the boxes and poked Annie's leg, the cat gasped and shouted.

"SOMETHING POKING ME!"

"Its only tickling you, see?" Lumpy began to hump her, making the boner tickle, Annie felt as if she needed to run, but the large moose on top of her won't have that. But she let out a meek giggle. "Another part of daddy's power."

"Its a little scary..." The high pitched voice of the woman replied, she had the voice of five year old. Lumpy smiled.

"Its okay, nothing going to hurt you." He insured her, in his smooth and very deep voice like Disco Bear's. Annie let him do more of his daddy powers, he was one of her best friends...She could trust him, right?

Lumpy ran his fingers through her fur and dark brown hair, Annie felt her body warmer up.

The raspberries turning into bits,

Giggles turning into tears,

Replies turned into pleads to stop,

The daddy power turned into what her father did to her.

Friends turned to nightmares...

...

**Okay that didn't turn out cute o.0 But...Yes...Broke two of my rules...DAMN! ONE TIME THING! Never again...Never again. I blame this darkish fic on the songs my girlfriend send me...AND NOW A CUTE SONGS COMES UP X3 Too bad I was too lazy to turn it on another cute song before...Oh well.**


	6. Chapter 6- Mind

**PLAINAWESOME is being nice to let me do this, DeathPrincess821 wants chocolate (So I give her chocolate and let me)! **

**OCXOC: Bessie (Owned by DeathPrincess821) X Herb (PLAINAWESOME)**

**Word- mind**

Where- back of Bessie's yard or something

**…**

Bessie watched her boyfriend from afar, he was caring to his garden. Bessie had been waiting for a while for him to come in.

Not that she cared, but she wanted someone to play with. She walked over to him, she was a white bear with short, dark green hair, she had light purple eyes, and she wore a black hoodie, under that a blue sleeveless shirt with that. Tight black shorts that go to her knees, and sneakers with holes in them. She was holding onto a teddy bear that was a brown, chubby teddy bear with a pink dress; poorly sew together, one blue batten eye, another starlet batten eye. With long, red yarn hair.

Herb looked over at her, then the bear. Then he smiled. "Hello, dear, do you need anything?"

"No." She said, her grin widening across her creeks like a knife as she ribbed off a rose's petal, Herb's green eyes widened in shock.

"Bessie! Don't do that!"

Bessie chuckled darkly, before pulling another, Herb, feeling sick to his deep core grabbed her wrists. Bessie grinned before jerking back.

Herb blinked and found himself on top of her. He blushed madly, he was going to back up. But Bessie held him down with her fingers into a tight fist with each paw into his. Herb just blinked at her for a moment.

Bessie huffed. "Are you going to be a dummy or are you going to kiss me?"

Herb blushed and lead down, Bessie grinned once more. Herb met her lips, then, he felt her tongue slip in his mouth. "B-Bessie!"

"Oh, come on, Herb, why do you care more about your flowers then me?"

"I-I don't I-I just-"

"Prove it, come on, why won't you even kiss me?"

Herb sighed, Bessie was horny, and she was using his feelings against him. Herb lead back down, then, he grabbed her foot and pulled off her sneakers with holes in them. He pulled off the stocks. Bessie looked up at him in wonder, Herb then jerked at her black, tight shorts.

It was hard, Bessie only watched as she held her teddy bear close to her chest. Herb then unzipped her hoodie, she set up and put her teddy bear down and pulled it off, she was only in her boxes, bra, and her sleeveless blue shirt. Bessie pulled on his sleeve, he chuckled. "You want it off?"

"Fuck yeah." She growled.

"Watch your mouth, young lady." He smiled as he took it off, then his brown pants. He kept on his under where. He rubbed at her pussy slowly. She groaned, he smiled. He laid her head on his warm paw. She held on her teddy bear harder when he put his fingers on her hole.

"Can I?"

"Y-yes…" Bessie moaned. Herb grinned and gently shoved in two fingers in. Bessie whimpered in pleasure. She bucked into his fingers. Herb let her, his paw under her head; she cuddled into his warm, furry paw as she groaned.

Herb pulled out. He grabbed her knees, she gasped. He smiled. "I'm not going to hurt you, beautiful."

Bessie watched as his head gone down between her legs. He licked her pussy outside. She groaned, Herb licked around the inside, then, around the hole.

She gasped and held harder on her bear. He pushed his tongue inside her, Bessie moaned, she felt weak and hopeless to him now.

He grabbed her ankles and kept them far apart. She tasted so good. He shoved his wet tongue into the warm core as much as he could.

Bessie squeaked, Herb, would've stopped but it was so good. Herb licked around the walls, her juices running down, Herb licking her up. When he thought he was done, he crawled back up at her, Herb looked down at her. Bessie was in deep pleasure, Herb lead down again and kissed her. Letting her taste herself.

Then he started to pull out her boxes, she shivered. Herb laid down on her, he started to kiss down her neck.

She moaned, finally Bessie pulled off his under-where. She was ready to be fucked. Bessie set up, making Herb pull back. Bessie pulled off her shirt and bra, she growled at herself for not doing this before.

Herb looked down at her, Bessie gave him a look. That meant stop looking n' fuck me.

Herb cupped her breast; she gasped and glared at him. Herb didn't care. He squeezed, not hard enough to hurt her. He began to lick the nibble, Bessie swag her head back.

"Do you like this?"

"Y-yes!" She cried, Herb smirked and licked until he got bored. His boner was hard enough to break brick by now. He wrapped his arms around her, she held on her bear. Herb grabbed it and threw it aside.

Bessie's eyes widened, she shot a look to him. She scowled. Herb just looked down at her pussy, he looked back up at her. "C-could you…Lode me up?"

Her eyes narrowed, "How?"

"B-blowing me…" He whispered, Bessie pushed him down, she began to suck. He groaned.

"B-Bessie…."

Herb bucked into her small, tight mouth. She growled and bit down, he screamed in pain. She smirked and gone up and down on his dick.

He moaned, the pain numbing down. Bessie stopped when he cum, she wiped the cum from the end of her mouth, frowning at him. "I-I'm s…so sorry…!"

Bessie only growled and grabbed his dick and stuck it in her pussy. She set on him, she hissed in pain, she crawled into his chest, he cried in pain. Bessie moaned in pleasure, but crawled into his skin from the pain. Herb threw his back.

Bessie started to go up and down, slow to get her use to it. Then faster and harder, Herb panted and took small breathes.

When Herb came, Bessie pulled out, she was tired, but Herb wanted one more round with his lover. Herb pinned her down and gazed in her eyes, she wanted to spit in his face for trying anything. But she let him go this one time. Herb played with her pussy, she felt warm. Then, she felt so much feeling, and lust as she cum.

She cried a bit by the sudden feelings. Herb wiped her tears with his light green paw. She tried to grab her hoodie, but was too weak. Herb grabbed it for her and covered her with it. He wrapped his arms around her and laid beside. "T-take me in…" She said lazily.

"Pop's been watching…I don't wanna have anyone else see me with my last night stand…"

Herb's eyes widened in shock as he turned and saw a blushing madly bear covering his mouth. He looked sick and his eyes widened so much Herb was sure they could pop out.

Herb grabbed his shirt, tied it around his waist so no one would see…His cock, and picked up his girlfriend and ran in. He laid her down, she was fast asleep. He walked out since more to grab her bear and put it by her. Herb lay down by her in the bed.

Bessie grinned in her sleep. "….He'll mind me now…" She mumbled in her sleep.

...

**I would like to say, PLAINAWESOME nor DeathPrincess821 wanted this, they let me.**


	7. Chapter 7- Marriage

**Requested by Hitgirlgomez.**

**OCXOC -RazorxFrance**

Word –marriage

Where -at Razor's house

**…**

France hummed to the song Razor had played for her, France giggled as Razor moved her hips in a playful way.

Razor chuckled and told her he was going to go get something, she waited merrily as Razor came back. He chuckled, "W-well, France I-I love you, a-and you are the most wonderful girl I've ever met…So…"

Razor pulled out a small black box with a golden ring in it. She gasped and put it on her finger. "Yes! Yes! Yes!"

Razor smiled and picked her up like a child, or a wife. He grinned and kissed her. He walked to the couch and laid her down, then got on top of her. He cut her clothes off, by his claws.

Her fashion that is strapless floral lace on the front is four decorative button with weave through back And the color is peach and it has a belt on there And a fashion grandpa cardigan allover lace and pocket with long sleeves and Shorts with frayed leg openings were torn off before she could blink he ribbed off his shirt and jeans.

He kissed her lustfully as he ran his paws down her body, then she felt him cutting her. "O-ow…"

He looked down and gasped. "Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! Oh god!" He shouted, then, smirked, he had cut her soft and flat stomach, he licked all over the wound, in small circles as she moaned. He chuckled into the licks.

When he was done, he pulled her legs apart and laid on her, cupping her breast and squeezed, but his claws clawed into her. She whimpered of pain again, Razor growled, and just sat up. He kept her legs apart and lowered his head to between her legs.

She squeaked, he was worried to put claws in her, so he stuck histongue into her pussy. She gasped, then she blushed and moaned. Razor's long tongue inside farer into her, France started to cream. Razor pulled his tongue out and licked all around her.

Razor then licked her leg, then stomach, it felt like pure pleasure slipping all over her body, he wanted to hold her, he wanted to bite her, but he didn't want to hurt her.

He began to lick her neck, she felt a chill. He licked all over her neck and then kissed her. He slipped his tongue in, she taste herself, she was bitter sweet, and Razor tasted like chocolate. He licked all over her mouth, and teeth. He ran his black fingers through her pastel pink quills, her quills soft as hair and curly.

The two porcupines panted as Razor humped her, she blushed and panted as he softly pushed inside her. She clawed into his back as he shoved deeper in, his hair in all around her, and stuck to his sweaty forehead. He shoved in and out, she felt blood running out, making a lode.

She held harder on him as he played with her pussy with his long tail. She panted even more as she felt close. France felt herself cum, she screamed out his name in pleasure and lust, love in each pant as she swag her head.

She gasped when Razor's tail shoved into her other hole, she moaned even more as they did the same action as his manhood.

Razor soon cum, pulling out, he clawed into the cloth of the couch. Ribbing the cloth, as he screamed out her name. Both sweaty animals soon laid by each other on the couch.

Razor put his arms around her and held her close, his manhood and tail still inside her. Her eyelids felt heavy as she closed them and fell into a deep sleep. Razor put his paw near her heart as his other paw on her pussy.

He closed his eyes and knew he was going to have morning wood.


End file.
